This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To study the traction force transmission pattern of live cell during the cell mitosis, we will apply the traction force microscopy technique on the tubulin transfected PtK2 cell. We will use the optical techniques, including optical tweezer and laser blade and molecular biological techniques, including pharmacological inhibition to elucidate the roles of microtubules in the traction force transmission from the adherent cell to the substrate in the mitosis stage.